<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you wrap your arms around me because you know i'm your safe haven by sunriseafterdark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733231">you wrap your arms around me because you know i'm your safe haven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunriseafterdark/pseuds/sunriseafterdark'>sunriseafterdark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(that's gross), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunriseafterdark/pseuds/sunriseafterdark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tubbo and ranboo have been working hard on their business. maybe, they deserve a day off to rest.</p><p> </p><p>they're canonically romantically married. you're just homophobic your honor</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you wrap your arms around me because you know i'm your safe haven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peace and quiet are two rare occurrences to ever grace the Dream SMP. When it does, though, only two people are online to bask in its warmth. Tubbo, head on a table with eyelids closed as he faces the sunlight that streams in through the tinted windows, and Ranboo, gently purring like a cat.</span>
</p><p><span>They both look perfectly content and happy despite the amount of </span><em><span>Bee N’ Boo </span></em><span>hotel</span> <span>related paperwork strewn across the wooden surface of the restaurant table, some coffee-stained documents and files used as a coaster for half-empty mugs of drinks.</span></p><p>
  <span>Even though both their right hands are occupied, intertwined under the table, the glint of their marriage ring is still visible on their other hands, clearly showing just how close the two are. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just married</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They started as tentative allies, tentative friends. Now they’re running a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hotel </span>
  </em>
  <span>together, and the hotel has a café, for God’s sake. The domestic sight isn’t surprising by now, and yet the two always savor every serene moment they can steal amongst the chaos of the Eggpire and whatever Dream’s got going on for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Today isn’t the day to think about </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo?” Ranboo asks gently, pausing his purring to check on his husband. “Are you awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of his name, Tubbo shifts ever-so-slightly. “Mmm,” mumbles Tubbo, half-asleep and barely coherent, snuggling into the crook of his elbow. Ranboo could live in this moment forever, would bottle it up and get drunk on it every night just like a book he read had described.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark brown hair turns golden under the sun, eyelashes flutter and sparkle against pale skin, scars an even paler white, and Ranboo feels like he can cry just from how </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo is, how perfect this scene is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo composes himself. His tail flicks happily anyway as he says, ”We should get you to a bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carry me,” Tubbo murmured, words still heavy with sleep as he pushes himself up from the table and lifts his green sweater paws up like a baby asking to be picked up. His half-lidded blue eyes shine brilliantly, even when dull with exhaustion, and Ranboo </span>
  <em>
    <span>melts</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his own reluctance to move, Ranboo smiles fondly and gathers Tubbo into his arms easily. With their height difference, it’s not hard for Ranboo to carry around practically travel-sized Tubbo, but it never fails to be endearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Tubbo, you can sleep if you want to,” reassured Ranboo softly, feeling his husband’s head immediately rest on his shoulder. Tubbo’s been working hard on their hotel, ensuring everything’s running smoothly, and Ranboo knows that this day off is very much well-deserved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He will always carry Tubbo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>today of all days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk to their house is short. It’s closer to the hotel, now, makes all-nighters and long shifts more convenient when you can just collapse into bed still in uniform after a fifteen-hour shift. Or, in this case… collapsing into bed after hours of paperwork starting from sunrise until the golden hours just before sunset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo gently nudges their front door open, making a beeline for their shared bedroom immediately, and tries to lower Tubbo down into their mess of pillows and blankets only to have his hold tighten, arms circled loosely around Ranboo’s neck becomes his downfall as Tubbo pulls him into bed as well, and what can Ranboo do but let his husband nuzzle into his chest and wrap his arms tighter?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, today Ranboo opted for a sweater-and-shirt combo instead of his formal suit. The soft fabric is definitely more friendly on the face than harsh buttons, evident by how content Tubbo looks. A slight smile tugs his lips upwards, and Ranboo subconsciously starts running a hand through Tubbo’s soft hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired,” mumbled Tubbo, “Aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a fond smile, Ranboo nods slightly. “I am, that’s why I’m here,” he replies, making sure to lower his voice into a quiet volume. His purring starts again, this time with his tail having the freedom to move wherever it wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo always finds his more inhuman behaviors soothing, calling Ranboo half-cat sometimes, and it’s evident in the way Tubbo’s smile widens ever-so-slightly even though Ranboo knows how deep in sleep he must be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here, in the sea of blankets, safety, and warmth, Ranboo let Tubbo hold him as they both drift off to sleep in the warm, cozy evening.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>remember that anon who wanted to tempt fate by posting this on main? remember that anon who made a new ao3 just to post enderbees? that's me, motherfuckers. hope my subpar writing can help with the lack of content.</p><p>(if you wanna request stuff... i'm not opposed, i know we have to drown out disgusting shit in the tag.)</p><p>also six of crows reference lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>